


За тобой

by Lenuchka



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, каноничное отсутствие руки у одного из персонажей, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Cyачала это был обычный вечер в баре, где работал Клайд. Но когда одинокий и несчастный худышка по имени Стенсланд пришел выпить и пообщаться, Клайд понял, что попал. Стоило слегка перебрать с выпивкой, и Стенсланд оказался дома у Клайда, где провел тихую, сонную ночь. Однако утром он получил такое общение, о котором даже не мечтал (и не знал, что мечтает).





	За тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546383) by [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab). 



Вечер казался обычным. Клайд мысленно вздохнул и приступил к привычным делам. Людей было немного, в основном знакомые лица. Однако опять вернулась миз Грейсон, и Клайд почувствовал, как у него слегка дернулось нижнее веко.

Нельзя сказать, что она ему не нравилась, — миз Грейсон казалась весьма милой — но задавала слишком много вопросов, а Клайд не настолько хорошо знал ее, чтобы раскрываться перед ней. И все же он был джентльменом, так что, когда она села у стойки, Клайд улыбнулся ей и налил выпить.

— Сегодня здесь тихо, Клайд? — Она перекинула волосы на другое плечо и широко улыбнулась. — Странно, что твой брат не появился.

Клайд покачал головой. Кажется, она всегда спрашивала о брате. 

— Нет, мэм. Он вернулся домой, и не думаю, что появится поблизости в обозримом будущем.

— Хм, жаль. Почему бы тогда тебе не выпить со мной? — миз Грейсон осушила бокал, и Клайд облизнулся, пытаясь придумать причину для вежливого отказа.

Дверь в бар с грохотом распахнулась, и Клайд, повернувшись, увидел слегка растрепанного мужчину, стоящего на пороге с вытянутыми вперед руками. На его лице застыло паническое выражение.

— Черт, простите. Я не хотел. Дверь оказалась легче, чем я думал. — Его акцент, мягкий и напевный, звучал музыкой в ушах Клайда. И Клайд покачал головой, улыбаясь незнакомцу.

— Ничего страшного, входите. Что я могу вам предложить?

Мужчина замер и быстро оглядел помещение, прежде чем сесть у барной стойки через несколько стульев от мисс Грейсон. 

— Думаю, только пиво, — сказал он, нахмурившись.

Клайд кивнул и вытащил из холодильника бутылку. Мужчина прикрыл голову руками, вцепившись пальцами в пушистые, как одуванчик, волосы — яркие, медно-рыжие. Клайд не мог отвести от них взгляд. Цвет был красивым, напоминал о закате, и сами волосы выглядели мягкими. На мгновение он задумался, каково было бы пропустить их сквозь пальцы. Когда он поставил напиток возле головы незнакомца, мисс Грейсон впилась в него взглядом, и Клайд, поджав губы, порадовался, что у него появилось оправдание избежать ее бесконечных расспросов о личном.

— Тяжелая ночка? — спросил он. Мужчина поднял голову, показав влажные серо-зеленые глаза.

Когда он поднял взгляд, его нижняя губа дрожала, а у Клайда, похоже, подскочил пульс.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем сюда пришел. Я просто, — он всхлипнул, — просто переехал сюда и никого не знаю. И терпеть не могу бары, но мой видеомагнитофон сломался, так что я не знаю, чем заняться. — Он снова упал на барную стойку, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. — Я жалок, — еле слышно произнес он.

— Что ж, я не могу починить твой магнитофон или превратить бар во что-то другое, но могу помочь познакомиться с кем-нибудь. — Клайд протянул руку: — Клайд Логан. Добро пожаловать в город.

— Стенсланд, — ответил мужчина, не объясняя, имя это было или фамилия. — Приятно познакомиться, — он быстро пожал руку Клайда, а на его губах промелькнула легкая улыбка.

— Так что же привело тебя сюда, Стенсланд? — спросил Клайд, разглядывая его. Он кого-то напоминал. Кого-то знакомого. — Ты случайно не связан с парнями Ба-бах?

От удивления Стенсланд широко раскрыл глаза и подавился, пролив пиво на футболку. 

— Я не _мальчик по вызову_ , если ты об этом подумал. И уж точно не «парень Ба-бах», кем бы они ни были. — Он возмущенно поднял подбородок и, зачесав назад волосы, сделал большой глоток пива. — Какая _наглость_.

Клайд нахмурился, но через секунду отвернулся, заметив призывный взмах руки со стороны Эрла и его компании. Краем глаза заметив, как Стенсланд быстро осушил остатки выпивки, Клайд почувствовал, что внутри заворочалось беспокойство. Он не хотел, чтобы Стенсланд ушел: очевидно, что ему была необходима компания. И искра симпатии, зародившаяся в груди Клайда, не имела к этому выводу никакого отношения. По крайней мере, он себя в этом убеждал.

Быстро подтолкнув клиентам новую порцию выпивки, Клайд прихватил бокал и, вернувшись к концу барной стойки, у которой сидел Стенсланд, щедро налил ему двойную порцию бурбона. Стенсланд удивленно нахмурился: 

— Я такого не заказывал.

— Знаю. Это за счет заведения. Прошу прощения, что задел тебя. — Клайд провел рукой по волосам. — Я хочу объясниться: Ба-бахи — семья, живущая неподалеку. Ты просто напомнил мне одного из них, только и всего.

— О! — Стенсланд просветлел. — Значит, ты не считаешь меня мальчиком по вызову. 

Он опрокинул в себя выпивку одним глотком. И Клайд не мог оторвать взгляда от его двигающегося кадыка. Внезапно во рту у него пересохло, и он повторил движение Стенсланда, тоже сглотнув. Стенсланд вздрогнул, стукнув бокалом, и напрягся, явно ожидая жжения, которое так и не появилось. 

— Ой, — сказал он, удивленно моргнув. — Если честно, выпивка оказалась намного лучше, чем я ожидал. — Он провел языком по губам, розовым по розовому, отчего Клайд снова сглотнул. — Пожалуйста, можно мне еще?

— Конечно, — сказал Клайд, потянувшись к бутылке. — Может, в этот раз лучше пить медленнее? Он крепкий.

Стенсланд кивнул и сделал маленький глоток, улыбнувшись Клайду: 

— _Ты_ выглядишь крепким.

Клайд на секунду замер, не уверенный, пытался ли Стенсланд флиртовать с ним или просто сделал комплимент. В любом случае он почувствовал, как внутри разлилось тепло. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, перед тем как отвернуться к другим клиентам, и не заметил, как на щеках Стенсланда расцвел румянец.

Незадолго до того, как Клайд смог снова с ним поговорить, в бар ввалилась компания пожилых дам и потребовала коктейли. Они бесстыдно флиртовали, называли Клайда «большим мальчиком», что ему не очень понравилось — пока он не представил, как эти слова произносит Стенсланд.

Его мысли вернулись к тому углу бара, где находился Стенсланд, и Клайд, бегло взглянув, увидел, что тот передвинулся на несколько мест и устроился рядом с миз Грейсон. У Клайда внутри поднялась волна паники, и он быстро смешал оставшиеся коктейли. Женщины, кажется, не заметили спешки и похвалили его мастерство. Клайд ответил едва заметным кивком, намереваясь вернуться в противоположный угол бара.

Стоило ему подойти, настроение стремительно испортилось. Стенсланд сидел, опираясь на локоть, и что-то рассказывал миз Грейсон:

— И поэтому, когда отсюда поступило предложение поработать, я подумал: «Почему бы и нет?». Это шанс начать все сначала. Возможно, я даже смогу найти милую девушку. — Он улыбнулся подошедшему Клайду: — О! Налей мне еще, пожалуйста, дорогой мой, и девушке тоже.

Клайд кивнул, а миз Грейсон просияла: 

— Мне как обычно, Клайд. Я вернусь через минуту.

Она соскользнула со стула и направилась в уборную. Стенсланд на мгновение обернулся посмотреть, как она уходит, а потом повернулся к Клайду и прошептал:

— Только не говори мне, что она твоя девушка. — Его глаза были такими большими и серьезными, что Клайд наклонился к нему поближе и покачал головой.

— Не-а, не в моем вкусе. Она иногда приходит поболтать. — И он не собирался добавлять, что высокие, тощие ирландцы были в его вкусе, особенно когда улыбались — как Стенсланд прямо сейчас. — Она тоже появилась здесь не так давно.

Стенсланд, казалось, задумался и кивнул, прежде чем поджать губы. 

— Она же точно не замужем? — Он слегка вздрогнул. — Я не смогу снова пройти через такое.

Клайду было интересно, что Стенсланд имел в виду, но он не собирался расспрашивать и просто пожал плечами.

— Думаю, не замужем, но я не интересовался. Обычно она любит поговорить обо мне или моем брате Джимми. И мне это не нравится, — нахмурился Клайд. 

Стенсланд откинулся назад и окинул Клайда взглядом сверху донизу. Его щеки порозовели. Очевидно, алкоголь начал действовать. 

— Ох, что ж, если она интересуется тобой, я не буду испытывать удачу. — Он прикусил губу. — Мне точно не сравниться, — он взмахнул рукой, — со всем этим.

Клайд почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар: он не знал, что на это ответить. Стенсланд все еще смотрел на него; на секунду их взгляды встретились, и Клайда словно прошило молнией. Он не хотел отводить глаза от Стенсланда, но и смотреть на него было слишком тяжело. Он решил смотреть на собственные ноги.

— Соскучились, мальчики? — миз Грейсон вернулась, ее пряди взметнулись, когда она перекинула их через плечо.

— Вообще-то, Клайд сказал мне, что вы тоже недавно появились в городе. Как у вас с мебелью? В «Мягких решениях» есть немало товаров, которые смогут вас заинтересовать, — сказал Стенсланд.

Клайд не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на Стенсланда, вошедшего в режим продавца, а миз Грейсон удивленно на него посмотрела. Она перевела взгляд на Клайда, возможно, в поисках спасения, но тот только кивнул и вставил:

— Моя сестра прикупила там новый футон, очень удобный.

— Ты определенно должен как-нибудь заглянуть туда и навестить меня, — с улыбкой произнес Стенсланд. Он провел рукой по своим пушистым волосам, и Клайд сглотнул, представив, как делает то же самое. На один долгий, застывший во времени миг они со Стенсландом просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Клайд не кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Пожалуй… я загляну.

Миз Грейсон перевела взгляд с одного на другого, вздохнула и залпом прикончила свой напиток.

— Что ж, пора закругляться. Увидимся, господа. — Она практически промаршировала к двери, ни разу не оглянувшись.

— Ого, я действительно отталкиваю женщин, — вздохнул Стенсланд. — Я навсегда останусь один. — Он отсалютовал Клайду пустым бокалом. — Держи бурбон поблизости. Думаю, он мне понадобится.

Еще через несколько часов наступило время закрываться. В баре остался только Стенсланд, в глазах у него стояли слезы, и он прятал лицо в ладонях. Положив руку ему на плечо, Клайд встал над ним, не уверенный, может ли он чем-то помочь. Всхлипнув, Стенсланд поднялся, у него дрожали ноги, и он пошатнулся, едва успев схватиться за барную стойку.

— Думаю, мне надо пойти домой, — сказал он, и его жесты буквально кричали о том, как он несчастен. — Где меня никто не ждет и никогда не будет ждать. — Стенсланд мутно моргнул, глядя на Клайда. — Спасибо, что выслушал меня сегодня. — Он снова всхлипнул. — Пусть это и просто твоя работа. — Наклонившись над стойкой, он поднял палец. — Знаю… знаю, я сказал, что ненавижу бары, но я рад, что пришел сюда сегодня вечером. — Стенсланд сжал искусственную руку Клайда трясущимися пальцами и расплакался. — Я так не хотел быть один.

Клайд, практически не думая, выскользнул из-за стойки и взял Стенсланда за локоть, поддерживая его

— Ты не один и домой в таком состоянии не пойдешь. Можешь остаться на ночь у меня.

Стенсланд, покачиваясь, крепко держался за руку Клайда, и того поразила его хрупкость. Несмотря на их почти одинаковый рост, он казался таким маленьким, с узкими плечами и хрупкими запястьями, и был мягким. Каждый раз, когда Стенсланд прижимался плотнее, Клайд чувствовал нежные изгибы бедер и живота.

Он ни на секунду не отпускал его по дороге домой.

К тому времени, как они добрались до квартиры Клайда, Стенсланд перестал плакать и начал зевать, все еще крепко держась за его руку. Едва увидев диван, Стенсланд шлепнулся на него и свернулся клубочком.

— Я просто посплю здесь? — он уже избавился от обуви, продемонстрировав несочетающиеся полосатые носки. Клайд нашел их необъяснимо восхитительными.

— Нет, ты же мой гость, так что кровать твоя, — сказал Клайд, перед тем как добрести до кухни и налить в стакан воды. Он вручил его Стенсланду. — Ванна за следующей дверью. Устраивайся поудобнее.

Стенсланд кивнул и отпил воды, перед тем как посмотреть на Клайда. И тот почувствовал, как сердце скакнуло к горлу. 

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? Ты же меня совсем не знаешь.

На мгновение Клайд поджал губы: 

— Потому что так правильно. — Он поднял руку, какую-то секунду планируя убрать волосы с лица Стенсланда, но ему не хватило храбрости. Клайд отвел руку в сторону, превращая движение в слабую попытку зачесать собственные волосы. — Кроме того, я бы хотел тебя узнать получше.

Стенсланд моргнул, на лице отразилось очевидное недоверие, а потом пожал плечами и начал возиться с застежкой своих шорт. — Так на какой стороне кровати я буду спать? — спросил он, быстро раздеваясь до трусов и футболки.

— О, нет, я… диван, — Клайд беспомощно указал рукой назад. Его взгляд уперся в ямку между ключиц Стенсланда, и все мысли свелись к желанию провести по ней языком.

— Глупости, — Стенсланд неуверенно помахал рукой. — Я, может быть, и пьян, но не собираюсь выгонять человека из его собственной постели. Я настаиваю.

— Что ж, — Клайд вздрогнул. Диван и вправду был неудобным. — Хорошо. — Он потянулся к застежкам протеза и, стянув его, положил на ночной столик. — Я собираюсь умыться. Выбирай любую сторону, какую захочешь. У меня нет предпочтений.

Стенсланд, не ответив, плюхнулся на подушку и сжался в комок, укутавшись в одеяло. Тем временем Клайд отступил в ванную, чтобы плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, не совсем уверенный, какой будет эта ночь. Он мельком посмотрел на себя в зеркало, подмигнул своему отражению, а потом покачал головой и разделся.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, кокон из одеял, в который превратился Стенсланд, уже тихо похрапывал. Это посапывание странным образом расслабляло Клайда. Он скользнул под одеяло, предварительно удостоверившись, что они будут лежать на приличном расстоянии друг от друга.

Пролежав несколько минут, показавшихся часами, Клайд заставил себя расслабиться, слушая тихое дыхание Стенсланда. Звук был нежным и успокаивающим, и все, чего Клайд хотел — придвинуться ближе и обнять его. Он уставился в потолок, раздумывая, не перебраться ли ему все же на диван, когда Стенсланд подкатился к нему. Тихо вздохнул, нащупав руку Клайда, и практически заполз на него, уткнувшись носом в грудь. 

Застыв, Клайд силой воли заставил свое тело не реагировать. Стенсланд был теплым и мягким. А волосы пахли клубникой, и Клайд, поддавшись минутной слабости, потянулся, чтобы убрать их с лица Стенсланда. 

Они были мягкими, как он и представлял.

Клайд глубоко задышал, растворяясь в прикосновениях. Он напомнил себе встать пораньше, чтобы дать Стенсланду побольше места и позволить подольше поспать, избежав неминуемого похмелья. Пока же он просто наслаждался теплом.

Что-то пробормотав, Стенсланд прижался носом к шее Клайда, и засыпающий Клайд не мог не улыбнуться.

***

По лицу Стенсланда скользил бледный утренний свет, проникая под веки и приближая момент пробуждения.

Первым делом он заметил, что спал не в своей кровати — и не в своей комнате. Cердце забилось быстрее. Что он делал вчера вечером?

Стенсланд все еще не до конца проснулся, но его сонное сознание отметило, что в кровати он не один. На его плече лежала голова, шею щекотало теплое дыхание. Стенсланд медленно моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, где он. Ему закрывали обзор мягкие и шелковистые темные волосы, и Стенсланд уткнулся в них носом, наслаждаясь мягкостью и теплом вокруг. По крайней мере, он проснулся в приятном месте.

Похоже, что память его покинула — равно как, к счастью, и похмелье. Стенсланд лег на спину, чтобы насладиться теплой тяжестью руки, перекинутой через живот. Он начал подмечать детали только через несколько секунд: легкая щекотка шеи, которая могла быть только от волос на лице, широкая ладонь, устроившаяся на его животе, и — самое важное — горячее и тяжелое давление стояка на бедро.

«Ой», — подумал Стенсланд.

Он оказался в постели с мужчиной.

Стенсланд на мгновение напрягся, поджав губы, почувствовав укол разочарования. Чертовски типично. Впервые он зашел с мужчиной дальше поцелуев и ничего из этого не помнил.

Двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не разбудить своего соседа, Стенсланд опустил руку. Он все еще был в трусах. Что ж — хоть что-то для начала.

Мужчина рядом с ним заворчал и задвигал бедрами, горячий и тяжелый член заскользил по бедру Стенсланда мелкими движениями. Стенсланд посмотрел вниз, не понимая, как реагировать. Ему не было неприятно; горячее дыхание у шеи вызвало волну мурашек по спине, и он заерзал. Однако после еще нескольких мелких движений мужчина подвинулся и откатился в сторону.

Разглядывая широкую спину, Стенсланд облизнул губы. Спина была хороша: мощные плечи, мелкие родинки на шее… действительно очень красивая. Он обратил внимание на протез, лежащий на тумбочке, и все встало на свои места.

Бармен Клайд. Большой, красивый бармен, от которого Стенсланд весь вечер не мог отвести взгляд. Вот с кем он был в постели.

«Неплохо, Стенс», — подумал он, весьма довольный собой. Его первый раз с мужчиной, и с _каким_ мужчиной! Хотя теперь разочарование от забытых подробностей усилилось.

Клайд зашевелился, перекатившись на спину, и Стенсланд увидел, как тот зашарил рукой под одеялом, похлопав его по груди, прежде чем остановиться между ног. Клайд резко сел, и когда он повернулся и увидел смотрящего на него Стенсланда, в его глазах читалась паника.

Стенсланд на мгновение замер перед тем, как томно — как он надеялся — приподнять бровь. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он голосом гораздо более высоким, чем собирался.

— Я… Хм, доброе утро. — Клайд подтянул колени к груди, явно пытаясь спрятать стояк, прижимавшийся к бедру Стенсланда всего несколько секунд назад. Он отвернулся, нащупывая свою руку и держась к Стенсланду спиной, вылез из кровати и направился на кухню, коротко сказав: — завтрак.

Стенсланд замер, надувшись, а потом подполз к краю кровати. Не такой реакции он ожидал. Стенсланд надеялся на обнимашки, может, мечтал об утренних поцелуях, о чем-нибудь таком, но уж точно не о побеге Клайда. На Стенсланда нахлынула неуверенность. Неужели он был настолько плох?

Вздохнув, Стенсланд запустил пальцы в волосы. Каким-то образом он снова оттолкнул того, кто заинтересовался им. В глазах защипало, и Стенсланд сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Он подхватил с пола одежду и быстро оделся, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатила волна тошноты.

Когда он вошел на кухню, Клайд слегка ему улыбнулся и поставил на стол несколько тарелок. Стенсланд вздохнул: в животе заурчало при виде яиц, бекона и рогаликов.

— Ого, выглядит замечательно. Спасибо, — сказал Стенсланд. Где-то внутри разгоралась искра надежды. Конечно же, никто не будет готовить другому завтрак после плохого секса. Может, все было лучше, чем он думал?

Клайд кивнул, избегая взгляда Стенсланда.

— Про… — он прочистил горло. — Прости меня за мою утреннюю _невоспитанность_.

— Невоспитанность? — Стенсланд нахмурился, и Клайд отбросил волосы с лица. На его щеках появился румянец.

— В спальне.

Стенсланд склонил голову в удивлении, пока на него не снизошло озарение. 

— О! Ты про твой член? Почему это должно меня беспокоить? — Стенсланд откусил кусочек рогалика, оставляя на губах крошки, прежде чем продолжить. — Мы ведь уже переспали.

Клайд, нахмурившись, сел обратно. 

— Мы просто спали в одной кровати. Я не понимаю о чем… о! Ой! — Глаза Клайда расширились. — Ты подумал, что мы… — Он сделал рукой неопределенный жест, и Стенсланд замер, не донеся вилку до рта. Клайд выглядел взволнованным, на щеках яркими пятнами горел румянец. — Ты был пьян, я бы никогда…

Стенсланд поднял руку, чтобы прервать его, не желая слышать концовку этого заявления. 

— Хорошо, я понял. Значит, мы не…

Клайд замер, нахмурив брови. Он жестом указал на тарелки, его голос был таким мягким, что по спине Стенсланда побежали мурашки. 

— Если бы я занялся с тобой любовью, мы бы ели этот завтрак в постели. И рогалики были бы получше.

— А что, это плохие рогалики? — Стенсланд почувствовал, как уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке, и встретился взглядом с Клайдом.

После секундной заминки Клайд фыркнул, едва не рассмеявшись. Улыбаясь, он выглядел потрясающе, но Стенсланд снова ощутил разочарование. Ведь Клайд ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован в нем.

— Я перестану обременять тебя своим присутствием, как только помогу с уборкой, — сказал Стенсланд. Он не хотел еще больше злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством.

— Тебе не нужно уходить, — покачал головой Клайд. — Я подумал, что сегодня могу показать тебе город. Раз уж ты недавно здесь появился.

В душе Стенсланда разгоралось предвкушение. Несмотря на недопонимание, Клайд все еще хотел быть с ним. Стенсланд улыбнулся, и на секунду в его голове промелькнула мысль: выглядит ли он настолько очарованным, насколько себя чувствует. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. С удовольствием приму предложение.

Клайд молча кивнул, хотя Стенсланд был уверен, что увидел, как его губы тоже изогнулись в улыбке.

— Но сначала, — сказал Стенсланд, — я съем еще один не такой вкусный, как те, что после секса, рогалик. — Он подвигал бровями, на губах играла легкая полуулыбка.

Их взгляды встретились, и Стенсланд неловко заерзал, ощущая пустоту внутри: он практически забыл о голоде. Он уронил рогалик и выругался, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар. 

— Клянусь, я не всегда Ходячая Катастрофа Стенсланд.

Клайд покачал головой: 

— Ты только что переехал в совершенно новое место и никого не знаешь. Это непросто.Ты неплохо держишься. — Он умолк, поджав губы, а потом продолжил: — Но я хочу кое-что спросить.

— Хм?

— Стенсланд — это имя или фамилия?

Стенсланд моргнул. 

— Фамилия. — Его так давно не называли по имени, даже он сам. — Наверное, моя мама — единственная, кто называл меня по имени.

Клайд ничего не ответил, лишь чуть наклонил голову, ожидая продолжения. Возможно, благодаря его терпеливости или из-за симпатии, Стенсланд чувствовал, что ему определенно можно доверять. 

— Ладно, тебе скажу. Киэн. Меня зовут Киэн, — он закатил глаза, притворяясь, что признает свое поражение.

Клайд облизнулся и проговорил, тщательно произнося каждый звук: 

— Ки-э-э-эн. Красиво. Мне нравится. — Его голос стал медом для ушей Стенсланда — тягучий и сладкий, совершенно восхитительный. На мгновение он даже задумался, не стоит ли вновь начать использовать имя, но потом покачал головой.

— Не жди, что я на него отзовусь, — заявил Стенсланд, доедая остатки яичницы. — Восхитительно, еще раз спасибо, — довольно вздохнул он.

Клайд пожал плечами: 

— Ничего особенного.

Он потягивал кофе, не встречаясь со Стенсландом взглядом, хотя знал, что тот смотрит на него. Стенсланд постукивал пальцами по колену, неуверенный, из-за чего дрожит. Во всяком случае, Клайд смотрел на него слишком мало. Под кожей невыносимо зудела нервная энергия, побуждая к активности. Пришлось подхватить пустые тарелки и отнести их к раковине.

— Ты не должен… — начал Клайд.

— Но я хочу помочь! — перебил Стенсланд. — Хотя бы самую малость!

— Ну… тогда ладно. 

Скрипнул стул — Клайд поднялся. Перед глазами Стенсланда тут же пронеслась картина: Клайд подходит и обнимает его со спины, и Стенсланд сладко вздрогнул в предвкушении.

Но Клайд вместо этого направился в спальню. 

— Пойду в душ, — пояснил он. — Если нужно — примешь после меня.

«А что, если войти, пока он там?», — задумался Стенсланд. Мозг услужливо подбросил ему еще одну картинку: влажная кожа в клубах горячего пара. Стиснув зубы, он сосредоточился на мытье посуды.

Вода в душе все еще шумела, когда Стенсланд закончил и огляделся вокруг. Квартира Клайда была небольшой, но уютной, а полки у дивана были заполнены книгами всех жанров. Несмотря на утреннюю неловкость, Стенсланд с удивительной непринужденностью плюхнулся на этот диван. Здесь, рядом с Клайдом, ему было удобно. И хотелось надеяться, что за день, который они проведут вдвоем, он узнает Клайда еще лучше.

Закинув руки на спинку дивана, Стенсланд дышал глубоко, прикрыв глаза и слушая тихий стук капель в соседнем помещении. И конечно же, он не фантазировал о Клайде.

Стенсланд почти уснул к тому моменту, как вернулся Клайд. Его волосы вились от влаги, подчеркивая крупные уши, и Стенсланд находил это очаровательным.

— Душ свободен, — сказал Клайд. Стенсланд же просто на него смотрел.

Тонкие ручейки стекали по шее Клайда, скатывались с широкой груди и — еще ниже, туда, куда вела дорожка темных волос, под полотенце. Стенсланд какое-то время пялился, а потом так резко вскинул голову, что чуть не повредил шею.

— Моя очередь, — пискнул он, проскользнул мимо Клайда и, примчавшись в ванную, захлопнул за собой дверь. Это было чересчур — искушение стало слишком велико. Стенсланд оперся на раковину и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. 

— Так, — пробормотал он, ткнув пальцем в отражение. — Ты собираешься раздеться в доме очень хорошего и привлекательного мужчины. Принять здесь душ. И все. Ты не будешь, как обычно, дрочить, потому что вести себя так — это грубо и невежливо. — Он выпутался из одежды и, забравшись в ванну, завопил, потому что, когда он повернул кран, душ выдал порцию ледяной воды. — Черт!

Но холодная вода помогла: она притушила тлеющее возбуждение, сжигавшее Стенсланда едва ли не с момента пробуждения. Он быстро вымылся, вздрагивая, и, пожалуй, уделил нижним областям больше внимания, чем обычно. Просто на всякий случай.

Когда он закончил, кожа по цвету напоминала ярко-розовое полотенце, свисавшее с держателя. Стенсланд схватил его, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Он мог выпорхнуть из ванной в одном полотенце, может быть, уронить его. И для начала сказать Клайду что-нибудь остроумное. Но он явно забегал вперед, и демонстрация своих широких бедер в сочетании с тем фактом, что холодная вода не прибавила привлекательности его гениталиям, выглядела не лучшим вариантом.

Он мог вытереться, одеться и потом взять и броситься на Клайда. Но эта идея немного отдавала отчаянием.

Стенсланд вздохнул: он всегда мог перестать думать членом, одеться, выйти и просто провести время с мужчиной, который, похоже, хотел стать его другом. Он взъерошил волосы полотенцем, сожалея, что не прихватил с собой смену одежды.

Снова одевшись, он вернулся в гостиную, когда оттуда донеслись звуки голосов из включенного телевизора. — Послушай, Клайд, ты должен позволить мне хотя бы купить тебе обед, чтобы отблагодарить за вс… Это «Девочки Гилмор»?

Клайд широко распахнул глаза и быстро переключил канал. Стенсланд увидел, как у него покраснели кончики ушей, и улыбнулся. — Ой, не переключай, хороший сериал. — Он сел на краешек дивана, удостоверившись, что между ним и Клайдом останется приличное расстояние. — Конечно, не «Бухта Доусона», но шоу неплохое.

— Тогда мы, наверное пойдем, когда оно закончится, — губы Клайда изогнулись в кривоватой улыбке, и он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Устраивайся поудобнее.

Стенсланд медленно придвинулся ближе, слегка вдавившись в мягкие подушки дивана. День только начинался, но Стенсланд уже начал потеть, и близость Клайда этому только способствовала. Он практически чувствовал расстояние между ними, из-за каждого сокращения на дюйм волоски на руках вставали дыбом.

Одна серия скоро превратилась в две, потом в три, и, видимо, это переросло в марафон. Стенсланд чувствовал, что начинает расслабляться. Когда он слегка повернул голову и увидел, что Клайд без слов подпевает музыкальной заставке, он расслабился еще больше и присоединился, тихо шепча: — Если я буду тебе нужна, я пойду за тобой.

Клайд встретился с ним глазами и нежно улыбнулся, но тут же уткнулся взглядом в свои колени, стоило Стенсланду улыбнуться в ответ. Клайд лежал, растянувшись на диване, закинув искусственную руку на спинку, прямо за головой Стенсланда, и немного сдвинулся, наклоняясь чуть-чуть ближе.

— Так значит, «Бухта Доусона»? — спросил Клайд.

— Что сказать? Он — моя слабость. — Стенсланд сел немного ровнее, теребя в пальцах край футболки. — У меня есть все серии на кассетах. Поэтому я так расстроился, когда прошлым вечером сломался магнитофон.

— Кажется, у меня в подсобке бара завалялся лишний, — сказал Клайд. — Если он работает, можешь забрать. — Повернувшись к Стенсланду, он царапнул зубами нижнюю губу и практически сразу прошелся розовым кончиком языка по поврежденной коже. — Может, я как-нибудь зайду к тебе, и мы вместе их посмотрим.

Мир вокруг Стенсланда словно остановился. Этого не могло быть, ему наверняка все снилось, ведь не могло так повезти. Он замер, пытаясь разобраться в рвущейся наружу мешанине слов. Фразы «Где ты был всю мою жизнь?» и «Давай поженимся» промелькнули в голове, но он отверг их. Вместо них выдал красноречивое: — Ну… Да, конечно.

Клайд кивнул, вставая: — Извини, я в ванную. — Его нога задела голую лодыжку Стенсланда, и тот не удивился бы, узнав, что волосы на ней встали дыбом. Мир вокруг них словно переставал существовать, ощущался совсем слабо, как шторм где-то на горизонте. Воздух между ними сгустился от напряжения, которое Стенсланду отчаянно хотелось разрушить, даже если это напряжение чувствовал только он.

Когда Клайд вернулся, расстояние между ними стало еще меньше, и Стенсланд сглотнул, намного более внимательно наблюдая за Клайдом, чем за сериалом. Что-то в том, как свет падал на его ресницы, как он прикусывал нижнюю губу, когда на экране происходило что-то хорошее, вызывало в Стенсланде желание протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему. Комната была ярко освещена солнцем, и Стенсланд попытался представить, насколько теплой кожа Клайда будет под его пальцами.

— Думаю, здесь показано предложение моей мечты, — сказал Клайд, горячечные нотки в его голосе выдернули Стенсланда из фантазий. Он взглянул на экран и, увидев комнату, заполненную цветами, наклонил голову.

— Мило, но, думаю, я предпочту оказаться в одной комнате с человеком, которому я буду делать предложение, а не говорить с ним по телефону, — покачал головой Стенсланд. — Я знаю, что по сюжету ему важно дать ей время, чтобы все обдумать, но я бы определенно предпочел находиться рядом. — Он встретился взглядом с Клайдом и скривился. — Это же человек, с которым я собираюсь провести остаток жизни. Я хотел бы увидеть его лицо, когда буду делать предложение.

— Ты настоящий романтик, — криво ухмыльнулся Клайд.

— И что в этом такого? — надулся Стенсланд, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ничего, — покачал головой Клайд. — Ничего плохого, даже хорошо. Очень мило.

Стенсланд хмыкнул, не обращая внимания на распространившийся на шею румянец. — Хорошо, а что насчет тебя? Каким должен быть человек, делающий тебе это предложение мечты?

Клайд глянул на него из-под темных ресниц: — Не знаю, кто-то хороший. — И, помолчав, добавил: — Милый.

У Стенсланда перехватило дыхание, а потом слова полились неудержимым потоком: — Слушай, я не собирался ничего говорить, потому что не был уверен, кажется ли мне или ты тоже заметил, но я чувствую что-то. Между нами. — Он помахал пальцами между собой и Клайдом. — И если только я не ошибаюсь и не читаю ситуацию совершенно неправильно — что, признаю, теперь, когда я все это говорю и не могу остановиться, кажется весьма вероятным, — я буду совсем не против посмотреть, куда все зайдет… если ты не возражаешь. — Взгляд Стенсланда сосредоточился на руке Клайда, лежащей на его собственном колене — так близко, так легко было к ней прикоснуться.

Клайд замер, рассматривая Стенсланда сверху вниз. — Я бы хотел. — Он провел рукой по волосам. — Просто… Разве не ты прошлым вечером в баре сказал миз Грейсон, что хочешь найти девушку? — Темные брови Клайда сошлись вместе, стоило ему чуть нахмуриться, и Стенсланд, не думая ни секунды, схватил его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Ну, чем больше я об этом думаю, — начал Стенсланд, посмотрев в темные глаза и почувствовав, как перехватывает дыхание, — тем лучше понимаю, что _парень_ тоже подойдет.

Хмурое выражение лица Клайда превратилось в улыбку, он придвинулся ближе, коснувшись своим бедром бедра Стенсланда. — И что навело тебя на эту мысль?

— Ну… — Стенсланд резко выдохнул, все его внимание сфокусировалось на грубой ладони Клайда, нежно сжимавшей его руку. — Если я найду парня, возможно, им будешь ты?

Их взгляды встретились, и у Стенсланда перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, как гладкий и твердый искусственный палец поглаживает его щеку.

— Я бы хотел им стать.

Его губы, встретившиеся с губами Стенсланда в целомудренном поцелуе, были невероятно мягкими. Сам поцелуй был нежным, сладким, но его было слишком мало. Стенсланд проглотил стон, потянувшись за губами Клайда, когда тот отстранился.

— Ты должен дать мне намного больше, — сказал Стенсланд, практически вскарабкавшись на колени к Клайду и обвив руками шею.

Клайд наклонился ближе, дыхание достигло уха Стенсланда, послав по его спине волну мурашек: — Если позволишь, я дам тебе _все_.

Стенсланд зажмурился и пропустил волосы Клайда сквозь пальцы, притянув его для еще одного поцелуя. У него кружилась голова, и он крепко прижался к груди Клайда, когда их губы снова соприкоснулись. Поцелуй все еще был нежным, медленным и глубоким. Они скользили губами по губам друг друга, усы Клайда щекотали Стенсланда прямо под носом. Стенсланд поймал губами нижнюю губу Клайда — всего на секунду, наслаждаясь мягкостью и жаром их разделенного дыхания.

Клайд наклонил голову, меняя угол, и Стенсланд довольно хмыкнул, сжимая пальцами мягкие пряди волос Клайда и опуская руки ниже — чтобы погладить шею и устроить их на широких плечах. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так сильно хотел с кем-то целоваться. Даже когда губы Клайда прижимались к его, он все еще хотел большего.

Искусственная рука Клайда скользнула в волосы Стенсланда, тот застонал, почувствовав, как за них слегка потянули, и открыл рот, позволяя языку Клайда проникнуть внутрь. Этого хватило, чтобы у Стенсланда поджались пальцы на ногах, когда он нежно погладил язык Клайда своим в ответ. Он все еще был на вкус, как утренний кофе — не тот вкус, который обычно нравился Стенсланду, но сейчас он не мог им насытиться. Сидя на коленях у Клайда, раздвинув ноги, Стенсланд потерся об него и застонал в жаркий рот.

Клайд крепко обхватил его за бедра, осторожно сжимая и притягивая ближе. Вторая твердая рука скользнула вниз по спине Стенсланда. Он выгнулся, мелко двигая бедрами, а Стенсланд отодвинулся, почувствовав, как к его члену прижался твердеющий член Клайда. Покраснев и тяжело дыша, он посмотрел вниз: — И что же случилось с «я бы никогда»?

Клайд нахмурился и удивленно посмотрел на Стенсланда: — О чем ты? — Он прижался носом к ямочке на шее Стенсланда, прошелся губами по нежной коже, заставляя того дрожать.

— О сегодняшнем утре, когда я думал, что мы… — ответил Стенсланд, почему-то стесняясь, несмотря на то, что он сидел на коленях у Клайда с широко раздвинутыми ногами. — Танцевали горизонтальное танго.

Мелкое дыхание Клайда коснулось шеи Стенсланда: — О, ты об этом. Ты понимаешь, что я никогда бы не стал заниматься сексом с пьяным? — Он крепко сжал бедро Стенсланда, и рука скользнула чуть ниже, чтобы огладить изгиб задницы. — Теперь, когда ты трезв, я не против. Конечно, при условии, что и ты меня хочешь.

Стенсланд заерзал, от нежного давления руки Клайда его член только становился тверже. Он откинул волосы с лица, пытаясь скрыть, насколько сильно хотел продолжения. — Может, нам нужно, не знаю, например, на свидание сходить, прежде чем зайдем дальше?

— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Клайд. Он убрал руку, снова устроив ее на бедре Стенсланда, и большими, золотисто-коричневыми в свете полуденного солнца глазами уставился на свои колени, на которые взгромоздился Стенсланд.

Тот сглотнул: — Хорошо. — Стенсланд коснулся щеки Клайда, ерзая на его коленях, и зашипел, встретив напряженный взгляд. Клайд тоже покраснел, как и Стенсланд, грудь слегка вздымалась с каждым движением бедер. Пальцы напряглись на бедрах Стенсланда, и тот прикусил губу. — С другой стороны, к черту все. Иди сюда.

Он нырнул в неистовый поцелуй, от энтузиазма стукнувшись зубами о зубы Клайда и столкнувшись носами. Пальцы Клайда впились в его волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе, и Стенсланд зашипел. Легкого укола боли хватило, чтобы его нервы оказались объяты огнем. Язык Клайда погладил его язык, и Стенсланд застонал, положив ладони на мощные грудные мышцы, прощупывающиеся сквозь футболку.

Стенсланд вздрогнул, почувствовав, как под его собственную футболку скользнуло холодное, по сравнению с горячей кожей, углеволокно. Он сжал бедра и почувствовал, как Клайд толкнулся в ответ. Холодные пальцы двинулись выше, и Клайд отстранился от его губ, чтобы прикусить кожу под ухом и хрипло прошептать: — Все нормально? Она тебя не беспокоит?

Стенсланд открыл глаза и только через мгновение понял, что Клайд говорит про руку под его футболкой. Он двинул бедрами, ахнул и почувствовал дрожь триумфа, когда Клайд застонал в ответ. — Почему она должна меня беспокоить? Это же _ты_ меня трогаешь.

Клайд выгнулся, его член был горячим и твердым, Стенсланд буквально ощущал излучаемые им волны возбуждения. Он продолжал двигаться размеренными толчками, а Клайд вылизывал его шею. У обоих на лбу выступили капельки пота, придавая воздуху опьяняющий острый запах соли.

У Стенсланда внутри разгорался жар, концентрируясь в трусах, в твердеющем с каждым движением члене, и он не мог остановиться. Теперь обе руки Клайда оказались под его футболкой. Большой палец мягко поглаживал сосок Стенсланда, отчего тот поскуливал и, наверное, смутился бы, не возбуждай его еще сильнее крепко прижимавшийся к нему Клайд.

Его шеи коснулись зубы Клайда, и он сбился с ритма. Внезапно Стенсланд невероятно четко ощутил каждое затопляющее его ощущение: горячее давление члена Клайда на его собственный, царапание бороды о шею, теплые пальцы, сжимающие сосок, и прохладные, лежащие на бедре. Клайд застонал ему в шею и сильно толкнулся, а потом Стенсланд кончил, изливаясь в трусы и беспомощно постанывая. Дрожа, он впился пальцами в плечи Клайда, чувствуя, как сперма впитывается в белье. Клайд немного отодвинулся, чтобы внимательно на него посмотреть. Лицо его приобрело изумленное выражение.

— Прости, — выдохнул Стенсланд. Потрясающее ощущение оргазма уступило место глубокому чувству стыда. — Я не… Я хочу… Позволь мне компенсировать, помочь тебе кончить. Пожалуйста. — Стенсланд вздрогнул, его сверхчувствительный член потерся о влажную от пота ткань трусов. Он прикусил губу и встретился взглядом с Клайдом, накрыв ладонью его твердый член и поглаживая его через джинсы. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я не собирался так быстро кончать. Прости. Пожалуйста, позволь мне загладить вину.

Клайд, крепко держа Стенсланда за бедро, провел пальцами по его волосам и погладил шею. Он сел ровнее и втянул Стенсланда в нежный поцелуй, который помог успокоить его мятущиеся мысли. — Для начала перестань извиняться, — ответил Клайд. — Я _рад_ , что тебе было приятно. — Он заговорил тише, урча: — Я правда рад, что доставил тебе такое удовольствие. А во-вторых, тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне.

Стенсланд покачал головой и уткнулся носом в ямочку на шее Клайда. — Нет — нет-нет, я _хочу_ компенсировать. Никто не может назвать Стенси эгоистичным любовником. — Он отодвинулся и поймал зубами нижнюю губу Клайда, встретившись с ним взглядом. — У меня не так много опыта в удовлетворении других джентльменов. — Его рука все еще поглаживала твердую выпуклость на джинсах Клайда. — Но если ты мне объяснишь, что тебе нравится, или, ну не знаю, нарисуешь диаграмму, что-то в этом роде, тогда, уверен, я неплохо справлюсь.

— Может быть, начнешь с того, что приведешь себя в порядок? — Клайд встал, подхватил Стенсланда под ягодицы, поднимая его, и направился прямиком в спальню. Стенсланд почувствовал головокружение и, крепко прижавшись к Клайду, уткнулся носом во влажные от пота завитки волос.

Клайд положил его на кровать, замер на мгновение, рассматривая, и облизнулся, увлажняя припухшие от поцелуев губы. Улыбнулся, темные глаза засветились, почти как у хищника, и под этим взглядом Стенсланд задрожал.

— Ты так хорошо выглядишь, так бы и съел, — сказал Клайд, снимая футболку, и, забравшись в кровать, потянул Стенсланда за край футболки. Он наклонился для еще одного медленного и нежного поцелуя, в то же время стаскивая со Стенсланда одежду.

Быстро приподнявшись и стянув через голову футболку, Стенсланд глянул вниз. Клайд был фантастически твердым, через джинсы была видна линия его напряженного члена, и Стенсланд почувствовал укол жалости. — Разве тебе не станет удобней, если ты их снимешь? — Клайд усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его.

— Сниму, но сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать. — Он целовал Стенсланда в губы легкими, короткими поцелуями, спустился ниже, целуя подбородок и шею, а затем вернулся к горлу, вылизывая розовые отметины, уже оставленные им. Стенсланд заерзал, вздыхая при каждом прикосновении губ Клайда, ощущая кожей легчайшую ласку.

Он прошелся поцелуями по ключицам Стенсланда вниз к груди, и тот потянулся к Клайду, нуждаясь в чем-то, что вернуло бы его к реальности. Его тело все еще дрожало от отголосков оргазма, но то, как собственнически Клайд целовал его, отмечая, было практически невыносимо. Стенсланду хотелось вплести пальцы в волосы Клайда и направить его голову ниже, но какой бы соблазнительной ни казалась эта идея, такое поведение представлялось невежливым. Вместо этого он крепко сжал плечи Клайда. 

Клайд что-то пробормотал, касаясь носом мягкого соска Стенсланда, прежде чем взять его в рот и нежно пососать. Он подался вперед, задев его ребра руками и губами. Стенсланд переместил руки с плеч Клайда к его волосам, крепко стиснув их, а потом убрал руки и положил на кровать, беспокойно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Клайд остановился, посмотрел на него из-под густых темных ресниц и кривовато улыбнулся. Он нежно взял Стенсланда за запястья и, направив его руки вниз, положил их себе на затылок и рассмеялся, когда увидел выражение лица Стенсланда, сжавшего пальцы. — Давай, я не против.

Его волосы в пальцах Стенсланда были мягкими и слега влажными от пота. Стенсланд не смог удержаться от того, чтобы сжать пальцы, когда Клайд начал целовать его в живот, кружа языком вокруг пупка, а потом запустив него язык — от чего Стенсланд заскулил, — перед тем как потянуться к завязкам на его шортах.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Клайд, остановившись, чтобы взглянуть на Стенсланда. Тот в ответ кивнул, его разрывало между желанием наблюдать за каждым движением Клайда и желанием зажмуриться и потеряться в ощущениях от прикосновений этих губ.

Клайд стянул с него штаны вместе с трусами, свернул их и кинул в корзину для грязного белья. — Мы можем позже их постирать. Сейчас же… — Клайд, наконец, снял джинсы, выпущенный на свободу член покачивался, пока он смотрел на Стенсланда, водя по губам языком. 

Стенсланд застонал под этим изучающим взглядом. Его член все еще был мягким, липким и блестящим от спермы, намочившей и склеившей его лобковые волосы. Он свел ноги, инстинктивно пытаясь сжаться в комок. На бедро легла рука Клайда, прижимая его к постели, большой палец кружил вокруг мягкой ямочки, успокаивая.

Клайд опустил голову, лизнув член Стенсланда, и втянул его в рот, нежно посасывая, слизывая все до капли. Он отстранился — когда Стенсланд осторожно потянул его за волосы — и начал вылизывать член по всей длине, пока Стенсланд не застонал. Член Стенсланда потяжелел и снова начал вставать.

— Я могу наблюдать за тобой таким весь день, — прошептал Клайд, приподнявшись на локте.

— С чего бы тебе хотеть смотреть на меня? — спросил Стенсланд, убрав руку из волос Клайда, чтобы указать на нижнюю половину своего тела. — Я имею в виду… мои бедра… — Стенсланд заерзал и выгнул спину, почувствовав щекотливые прикосновения бородки Клайда к животу, когда тот опустил голову обратно.

— Они идеальны, — Клайд прижался носом к пупку Стенсланда, язык все еще кружил по нежной коже живота.

— А я бы лучше смотрел на тебя, — сказал Стенсланд. — И, честно говоря, это нечестно. Ты потрогал меня практически везде. Думаю, теперь моя очередь.

Клайд приподнял брови: — Ты прав. Где же мои манеры? — Он заполз повыше на кровать, обнял Стенсланда и втянул в очередной поцелуй.

Стенсланд ощутил свой собственный вкус во рту у Клайда и застонал, поглаживая его по широкой спине. Его было так много, и Стенсланд хотел исследовать каждый дюйм.

Стенсланд начал со рта, изучая его, проведя языком по губам перед тем, как снова скользнуть внутрь, чувствуя, каким горячим был язык Клайда. Между тем Клайд вновь занялся его волосами, нежно поглаживая влажные от пота пряди, выгибаясь навстречу его прикосновениям, уткнувшись членом в нежную кожу его бедра.

Стенсланд улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя, удивленный тем, что кто-то такой хороший и милый, как Клайд, мог захотеть его таким. Он прошелся зубами по нижней губе Клайда и услышал его стон. И крепче прижался к Клайду, когда тот перекатился, укладывая Стенсланда на себя, прижимая к своей груди.

Приподнявшись, Стенсланд на секунду замер, наслаждаясь видом. Грудная клетка Клайда двигалась, волосы рассыпались по подушке чернильным пятном. Он повозился с рукой и снял ее, отложив в сторону. — Это ничего? — спросил он, глядя большими умоляющими глазами.

В ответ Стенсланд смог только поцеловать его, нежно и сладко, прежде чем спуститься поцелуями к подбородку. Он положил руки на грудь Клайда, опираясь на нее, чтобы опуститься и слегка прикусить ушную раковину. Клайд ахнул и, крепко сжав бедра Стенсланда, раздвинул ноги, позволяя тому устроиться между ними. Пульс Клайда участился, стоило Стенсланду коснуться губами его горла, осторожно пососать кадык и ощутить вибрирующий стон перед тем, как спуститься ниже.

Покусывая ключицы Клайда, Стенсланд замер, почувствовав, как к низу его живота прижался чужой стояк. Стенсланд поднял глаза, ожидая указаний Клайда.

— Пожалуй, теперь тебе нужно мне немного помочь, — признался он. — Я в этом не особенно разбираюсь. — Он скользнул выше, устроившись на груди Клайда и прошептав ему прямо в губы: — Покажи, как по-настоящему доставить тебе удовольствие.

Клайд застонал и махнул рукой в сторону прикроватной тумбочки: — Смазка там.

Следуя его указаниям, Стенсланд достал бутылку и снова устроился между раздвинутыми ногами Клайда. Он открыл ее, взглянув на Клайда в ожидании разрешения, прежде чем выдавить немного на ладонь. — Так, смазка холодновата, — сказал Стенсланд.

Клайд улыбнулся: — Нагреется. — Он прикусил губу, когда рука Стенсланда обхватила его член и начала поглаживать и сжимать, размазывая смазку по всей длине.

Стенсланд не мог не смотреть, подмечая разницу между ними: член Клайда был толще и крупнее его собственного, на нем виднелся четкий след обрезания. Он сжал пальцы, почувствовав пульсацию горячего члена Клайда, затем немного ослабил хватку и плавными движениями принялся двигать влажной ладонью вверх-вниз. Клайд зашипел на вдохе, и Стенсланд сжал его бедро. — Все хорошо?

— Хорошо. Просто замечательно, — ответил Клайд, садясь и беря Стенсланда за запястье. — Но если ты не против, я придумал кое-что другое. — Он убрал руку Стенсланда со своего члена и направил ее мимо мошонки, между ягодиц. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне здесь. — Стенсланд сглотнул, молча кивая.

Возбуждение пронзило его, словно молния, и рука на бедре Клайда дернулась. Он скользнул пальцами дальше, размазывая капли смазки, поблескивающие во влажных завитках волос. Пальцы Стенсланда проскользнули Клайду между ягодиц, и Стенсланд, прикусив губу, выдохнул: — У тебя очень красивая задница. — Клайд в ответ только рассмеялся, шире разводя ноги.

— Не торопись. Я скажу тебе, как будет приятнее всего.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Стенсланд, снова скользнув пальцами между ягодиц Клайда и пройдясь подушечками по входу. Он обвел дырку двумя пальцами, едва касаясь ее и чувствуя, как Клайд дрожит.

— Хорошо, это приятно. Ты можешь продолжать, — Клайд двинул бедрами, отчего член покачнулся.

«Он хочет, чтобы я в него вошел», — подумал Стенсланд, и от этой мысли его член дернулся. — Хорошо, — повторил он. — Вот так? — он нежно протолкнул один палец в тугую дырку, из-за смазки скольжение было очень легким. Клайд был горячим внутри и мягче, чем ожидал Стенсланд. Круговым движением Стенсланд погладил внутренние стенки.

Клайд ахнул и снова толкнулся бедрами в воздух. — Вот так. Двумя пальцами, пожалуйста.

Стенсланд фыркнул и вытащил указательный палец. Прижал его к среднему и еще раз провел по входу Клайда. — Ты очень вежлив для человека, которого трахают.

Заскулив, Клайд сжал простыню, стоило Стенсланду снова протолкнуть пальцы в гостеприимное тепло его тела, и задержал дыхание: — Я, ах, всегда вежлив.

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнувшись, ответил Стенсланд, двигая пальцами по кругу, внутрь и наружу, высунув от усердия кончик языка. — А теперь, насколько я знаю, мне нужно кое-что найти…

Клайд задышал быстрее, его член дергался с каждым движением пальцев Стенсланда. — Немного глубже, ты почувствуешь.

Стенсланд согнул пальцы и впитывал хриплые стоны, срывающиеся с губ Клайда. Тот выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу его пальцам. А потом он нащупал ее, отчетливо твердую под его прикосновениями. — Ой, я, кажется, нашел! — сказал Стенсланд, обводя местечко пальцами и почувствовав, как Клайд сжимается.

— Мхм, да, ты нашел, вот так, — Клайд тяжело дышал, зажмурившись, и Стенсланд усмехнулся, погладив чуть сильнее. Вид раскрывшегося перед ним Клайда был опьяняющим: спутанные волосы, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, дрожащие руки и ноги, твердый, истекающий член. Стенсланд хотел большего. Ему нужно было увидеть, как из-за него Клайд потеряет контроль.

Стенсланд улегся на живот между коленей Клайда, глядя на собственные двигающиеся пальцы, пристально наблюдая за тем, какую реакцию вызывают их движения.

Член Клайда непрерывно капал предэякулятом на плоский живот, и Стенсланд мягко обхватил его свободной рукой, быстро проведя по нему ладонью — в ответ Клайд застонал. Стенсланд на мгновение замер, меняя угол, и почувствовал, как вокруг его пальцев крепко сжались мышцы. Теперь Клайд дрожал, мускулы его бедер напрягались и расслаблялись в такт движениям в кулак Стенсланда и обратно на его пальцы. И каждое это движение сопровождалось громким стоном.

Облизнувшись, Стенсланд попытался сосредоточиться, не желая терять ритм, слишком сконцентрировавшись на правильных прикосновениях к простате Клайда. Но все же он отвлекся, скользкая головка члена Клайда, скользящая сквозь кольцо его пальцев, оказалась слишком заманчивой. Сжав пальцы, он наклонился и провел языком влажную дорожку по всей длине члена.

Клайд сдавленно застонал и содрогнулся, крепко сжавшись вокруг пальцев Стенсланда. Его член, пульсируя, выплескивал сперму, покрывая ею лицо Стенсланда, волосы и руки. Тот поднес пальцы ко рту, чтобы почувствовать вкус, а потом крепко сжал бедро Клайда, успокаивающе поглаживая круговыми движениями большого пальца. — Вот так. Кажется, тебе это было нужно, ты так бурно кончил, — бормотал он, довольный собой. — Это действительно было…ого. Я тоже хочу как-нибудь попробовать. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь так кончал. Ты можешь сделать, чтобы я тоже так кончил. Не сегодня, конечно, но я бы хотел попробовать. — Клайд просто лежал, вздрагивая всем телом, дыхание постепенно становилось спокойнее. Стенсланд сжал его бедро еще раз. — Ты в порядке, милый? Клайд? Клайд?

*

Он не сразу пришел в себя, ощущения утратили остроту, а волна удовольствия схлынула. Клайд выдохнул, моргнув, опустил взгляд и увидел Стенсланда — с покрытым спермой лицом, порозовевшими щеками и увлажнившимися глазами.

— М-м-м, — это все, что Клайду удалось произнести, целенаправленно сжавшись вокруг пальцев Стенсланда. Он не был готов отпустить ощущение заполненности.

Стенсланд облизнул губы и сглотнул, медленно вытаскивая пальцы. Его член был горячим и тяжелым, и на секунду Клайд захотелось обвить Стенсланда ногами за талию и просто попросить _войти в него_. Но вместо этого он сел, потянувшись за салфетками на тумбочке у кровати, и молча протянул их. Когда Стенсланд устроился рядом с ним, вытирая волосы, он перекатился на бок. — Прости, — сказал Клайд. — Ты застал меня врасплох.

Стенсланд только улыбнулся, потянувшись за поцелуем, и прикусил нижнюю губу Клайда. — Было горячо. Чувствуешь? У меня снова встал. — Он двинул бедрами.

— Думаю, я смогу тебе помочь, — сказал Клайд, убирая волосы Стенсланда со лба, все еще восхищаясь их мягкостью. Он откинулся обратно на подушки, нежно направляя Стенсланда, побуждая встать на колени перед его лицом.

Стенсланд запустил пальцы ему в волосы, стоило Клайду лизнуть его член. Легкая тень беспокойства промелькнула в мыслях Клайда, когда он обвил руками мягкие бедра. Обрубок его руки уперся Стенсланду в ягодицы.

Но тому, кажется, было все равно.

Клайд хмыкнул и начал вылизывать головку. Кожу головы начало покалывать, когда Стенсланд стиснул кулаки, выстанывая имя Клайда. Он улыбнулся и сжал мелко подергивающего бедрами — в такт движениям его губ — Стенсланда за ягодицы.

Осторожно проведя ладонью, Клайд скользнул пальцами между ягодиц Стенсланда. Пока он не двигал ими, сосредотачиваясь. Стенсланд ахнул, когда Клайд сглотнул и скользнул губами по всей длине члена. Клайд проник языком под мягкую кожу крайней плоти и почувствовал, как его снова дернули за волосы.

Клайд подался вперед, зарываясь носом в медно-рыжие волосы, и глубоко вдохнул запах пота, секса и Стенсланда. Эта смесь запахов была опьяняющей. И если инстинкты его не обманывали, со Стенсландом им предстояло провести вместе немало времени.

Член скользнул по языку, и во рту у Клайда появился привкус соли. Клайд застонал в унисон со Стенсландом и провел пальцами между его ягодиц, едва касаясь входа.

— Ох! — Стенсланд сбился с ритма, и Клайд отвел руку, опасаясь, что перешел черту. Но его остановила крепкая хватка на запястье и тихий шепот: — Нет-нет, не останавливайся.

Стенсланд ускорил движения, проталкиваясь в рот Клайда. Чем ближе он был к оргазму, тем сильнее дергался его член.

Обводя дырку одним пальцем, Клайд старался не давить слишком сильно. В следующий раз он не будет торопиться, использует много смазки, а может, и свой язык, если Стенсланд согласится, но сейчас он просто нежно дразнил.

И, кажется, у него получалось.

Стенсланд положил пальцы Клайду на макушку, двигая бедрами мелкими толчками. При каждом прикосновении пальцев Клайда к его входу с губ Стенсланда срывались тихие стоны. — Клайд, я уже почти, скоро кончу, — предупредил он. Клайд улыбнулся, не размыкая растянутых вокруг члена губ. Он втянул щеки, начиная быстрее двигать головой, в такт бедрам Стенсланда. Клайд протолкнул внутрь кончик пальца, и потом Стенсланд отпустил себя, член запульсировал на языке Клайда. Он сглатывал, продолжая ласкать член вздрагивающего Стенсланда, по спине пробежали мурашки — от ощущения крепко тянущих его за волосы пальцев.

Когда Клайд, наконец, отпустил обмякший член, Стенсланд, тяжело дыша, соскользнул с его груди и уткнулся носом в ямку между плечом и шеей. Он глубоко и, как показалось Клайду, довольно вздохнул. Клайд поцеловал Стенсланда в потные волосы и притянул поближе.

— Стенси, — сказал Клайд, ткнув его носом в лоб. — Ты еще хочешь прогуляться по городу? Я обещал показать тебе его.

— Конечно, — Стенсланд провел рукой по руке Клайда и переплел их пальцы. — Но мы же можем еще немножечко полежать? — Он приподнял голову, на губах играла довольная улыбка.

Клайд наклонился и нежно поцеловал Стенсланда: — Конечно, но сначала, пожалуй, нам нужно опять принять душ.

Стенсланд кивнул, прижавшись к Клайду. У Стенсланда заурчало в животе, и Клайд игриво погладил его нежную кожу — Возможно, еще и пообедать.

Стенсланд приподнялся на локтях и удивленно на него посмотрел. Потом лукаво улыбнулся и поцеловал Клайда в кончик носа, сжимая рукой его плечо.

— Значит, я еще и хорошие рогалики получу?


End file.
